Holy Mary High
by Siah1
Summary: Brick and Bubbles are the new kids at Holy Mary High. A school where teens are learning to destroy demons and become exorcist. However between cold hearted Blosssom Uto, boneheaded Boomer Toni and Bricks big family secrete. Brick can barely wake up in the morning le alone slay a demon.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome to Holy High

"Oh this is so exciting Brick a brand new school there are so many people to meet", a blonde girl with bright blue eyes squealed. She continued to gush about how amazing and great this school was while pulling the ginger boys arm.

The boy let out a small chuckle before playfully swatting his sister's arm away. "Okay I get it your social, but remember Bubs-

"Yeah I know, this is a school of demon hunting holy people not a funhouse".

"Right, and-

"Be careful".

"Okay good now I guess-

"Now we go to get our schedules" Bubbles squealed. She ran towards the front desk with her elder brother in her grip.

"Hi I'm Bubbles Mao and this is my brother Brick Mao" Bubbles said while smiling at the secretary. The secretary slowly rolled her overly made up eyes before replying.

"Oh isn't that great for you".

Bubbles smile faltered a bit as her eyes began to water. Brick quickly pushed her out of the way and glared at the secretary. "Listen Bitch no one gives a fuck about your mediocre job or you're stupid attitude just give us our fucking schedules". The woman gulped under his stare and quickly typed on the white apple computer. Seconds later two papers were carefully put in Bricks hand and both siblings left the room.

"Ah we don't have every class together" Bubbles whined.

"This isn't the church Vatican Bubs were not going to be near each other every second of the day, but hey look at least we have four of the same classes". Bubbles nodded still a bit upset at the results and began walking to their homeroom.

When they arrived a lady with soft black hair and sparkling blue eyes stood up. She tried to shake each of their hands but was surprised to get to very different results. Bubbles ever the socialite immediately opted for the hug. While Brick just offered a quick nod of the head.

"Welcome to your fist day at Holy Mary High I am your homeroom teacher Mrs. Keane. I am also the moral magics instructor. Please introduce yourselves."

"Oh well my name is Bubbles Mao I am 16 years old I like really sunny mornings you know where the birds a chirping and their little voices are so cute oh but then I like really dark nights where the moons shining and-

"She's Bubbles I'm Brick, hi" Brick said while leading his talkative younger sister to the closest vacant seats. Bubbles smiled at her already cranky brother before taking her seat behind him.

Brick sighed, just from their little introductions he could already see they weren't going to blend into the environment like he wanted. While the girls in the classroom constantly gave him flirtatious looks, the boys gave his sister some winks.

 _Here we go again_ Brick thought as he glared at yet another Bubbles admirer. This boy was blonde and unlike the rest of the boys in the classroom he was obviously shy, opting for a not so subtle glance rather than a sultry wink.

When he caught Bricks glare he immediately turned around frightened. The girl beside him one of the few who wasn't trying to flirt with Brick turned towards him concerned. When the boy brushed her off she turned towards Brick.

Green and black were her colors. Her raven hair was wild and thick. Lime green eyes narrowed in the meanest glare Brick had ever witnessed. Her green muscle T-shirt clunk tight to her skin exposing her toned belly. Her black cargoes were held loosely with a tattered green belt. What the hell was she doing in a holy school?

For the rest of class she just glared at Brick not even faltering when the teacher asked her to turn forward. Some girls glared at the girl in return, one boy even began glaring at Brick. As if catching the attention of Miss Mean and Green was a privilege. Nevertheless Brick kept his glare on Blue boy daring him to turn back around.

"So what's your next class mines Algebra 2" Bubbles asked as they entered the hallway.

"Calculus, well see each other third period in Physical Deaducation, Want me to walk you?" Bubbles quickly nodded grabbing Bricks arm only to be stopped by the green eyes girl and boy from before. Next to them was the blonde idiot and a red headed girl.

Brick sighed "Are you going to move or-

"Look red eyes I don't give a fuck what demon you faced nobody messes with my little brother" the green eyes girl said.

"H-How do you know we faced a- a demon" Bubbles asked.

"In order to be accepted into this school you have to have had a demon experience besides your brothers eyes are already a sign of direct demon contact..idiot" the red headed girl said.

Bubbles whimpered after the girl's words.

"Just because a demon fucked up your eyes pinky doesn't mean you have to take it out on her and be a bitch nor does it mean you're right about everyone's experience" Brick replied. He smirked at the girls glare.

" That's it asshole no one but me calls Blossom a bitch. " the green eyed boy said.

"No way Butch I'm getting the first hit" the green eyed girl replied

"Really Buttercup its fine" the blonde boy said while pulling his sister arm. She quickly shook him off of her before edging towards Brick.

It happen too fast for Bubbles to even process it. Immediately as Buttercup punched Brick a green aura circled around her fist. Her brother flew past four concrete walls as Butch and Blossom began to pummel him further. It was then Bubbles made her decision. Instantly she punched Buttercup a whitish blue aura surrounding her own fist.

Bubbles stared at her hand in shock almost apologetically. Buttercup who had also flown through a couple of concrete walls directly got up, spit a tooth out and ran toward her. She was inches from decking Bubbles till Boomer caught her fist.

"Buttercup stop I said it wasn't a big deal….come on please". His big ocean blue eyes were wide while his perfect pink lips were pouted.

"But she-

Buttercup glanced up at her younger brother before tearing her am away from him. "You're lucky little miss sunshine" was all she said before grabbing her tattered backpack and walking away. Boomer watched her retreating form for a few seconds before completely turning to Bubbles.

"Sorry about my sister she can be hot headed sometimes especially when it comes to me".

"That's okay my brother Bricks the same- oh gosh". Bubbles quickly ran toward where her brother was Boomer not far behind her.

They reached a pretty garden, well it was pretty before the fight at least. Tiny blotches of ice hung on the plants while large carters littered the floor. In one crater near the far left was Butch. You couldn't really see him but the spiky black hair and forest green aura gave you a hint. What surprised Bubbles the most was unlike Buttercup Butch aura hadn't surrounded his fist. Instead held in his hand was a large forest green hammer. It was spicky near the tip and the red stain on it left a tell tale of just how much Brick was able to dodge.

"Oh thank god he didn't fight" Bubbles sighed as she reached the crater.

"You don't want him to fight" Boomer asked confused his blonde eye brow raised. It was an unsuala responce. Bubbles sibling must be near the verge of death if he wasn't already. Their was blood everywhere, shouldn't she be crying.

"I would hate to see anyone hurt and Brick sometimes takes fights a little too seriously" Bubbles explained.

"He's playing it safe with the wrong one Butch's the head of the faithful fighters along with Buttercup and he has my moral magic to help him. Even though it does look like your brothers has had more than the average dose of holy water in his system. I'm more curious as to how did you know your brother didn't fight" Blossom said as she edged off the wall she was leaning on.

Bubbles fiddled with her fingers as she tried to think of an answer" I- I umm"

" Come on Bloss give her break she obviously already knows her brothers powers" Boomer replied.

" Oh really so what is he moral of faithful" Blossom said as she edged closer.

"u-ummm…mor…faith… um both"?

Blossom let out a loose laugh while Boomer gave Bubbles a small smile "Wow you really are an idiot aren't you. Its impossible to do both. Moral means you use your soul's purity to fight against the sins and demons, which is usually in a magical holy element like my ice. Faithful means you use your souls faith to fight against them, usually this is through theirs limbs only the really powerful can use their weapons. Kind of like how Butch is using his souls faith to deck your bother with his conjured hammer."

Blossom let out another loose laugh before calling to her brother " Butch time to go Physical Deaducations about to start don't wanna waste two periods doing this".

Butch rolled his eyes but got off Brick and jumped out of the creator. As soon as he and Blossom were out of her sight Bubbles ran towards Brick. He coughed a bit of blood before taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. His wounds already healing.

Before either sibling could speak a burst of water filled the creator elevating both of them. When they reached the top Boomer greeted them.

"Sorry its not holy water but its what I can conger out of thin air. Plus Bloss already said you were healing like crazy." Boomer replied.

Brick only nodded not completely trusting Boomer and led Bubbles out the crater. When they reached Boomer all of Bricks injury's had healed this hadn't gone unnoticed by Boomer.

"Its a good thing you already had holy water in your system huh. Just how much did you take dude? I've never seen it work that fast. Look man I'm sorry about my sister and my friend. I'm Boomer by the way" he held his hand out in a peaceful manner. Brick made no moves to grab it until Bubbles elbowed him.

"Fine I guess were cool". Brick grumbled

"Cool man, hey what's your next class"

"Physical Deaducation" Bubbles happily replied now leaning on both of the boys.

"Cool me too I'll show ya around". Brick rolled his eyes but followed after his already skipping sister and the babbling bonehead blonde. Soon enough he caught up enough to hear their conversation.

"So how you guys liking Holy Mary High" Boomer asked.

"Its so cool there so many different people and classes and oh it's so pretty, sucks that we have to separate though.

"Your last school didn't separate you guys"

"Oh um…..well…. you see-

"We were homeschooled by our church up until this point" Brick replied.

"Oh not that I'm not to stoked your here but what's with the big change". Boomer causally asked.

Both teens were silent their minds filled with memories of blood, fire and that god awful laugh.

When neither spoke Boomer nodded his head. "Oh your one of those, late demon experience huh. Had mine when me and Buttercup were kids. I was 12 she was 13. We're orphans our parents didn't want us and the orphanage it was…bad. So we left started rooming the streets. Stupid I know. Anyways once we got caught they did some pretty messed up stuff to us but we got away, Buttercup had to sucker punch the fuck out of the leader Ace but we got away. Don't wanna damper your mood just saying everybody here has had a bad encounter".

When he was finished he smiled toward them his watery eyes slowly fading. Bubbles instantly grabbed his hand apologizing frantically causing him to laugh and blow her off.

"Its not your fault if anything its Satan, god damn devil. He ordered those demons to kidnap and torture any children. He's pretty much the reason everyone's at this school, either become a exorcist or a demon hunter. Most just can live with exterminating the standard roaming demon. I on the other hand have hopes of catching the big one."

" You mean your going to hunt Satan" Bubbles asked. She stared at Boomer long and hard as if it were her last time seeing him. She knew it was stupid no mere mortal can defeat Satan, but his bravery. The fact that he was willing to try and defy the odds that was the most amazing thing she ever heard.

Apparently Brick didn't think so for as Boomer nodded he was instantly punched in the head.

" Why the hell would you do that, he'll kill you" Brick asked.

" Chill dude he can't survive in the human world so I doubt I'll get to him, specially with the Uto's arounds". Boomer said while rubbing his head.

" Who are the he Utos"? Bubbles asked.

" More idiots with a death wish" Brick mumbles.

"I don't think Blossom or Butch would like to hear you say that." Boomer replied. They were nearly at the door when Brick stopped.

"Wait Pinky and Bitch are the idiots" He waited for Boomer to nod before he started laughing."Oh god hahaha this is rich, you know I don't think they'll be missed".

"Brick"!

"Alright sorry I just Hahahaha "

"Ignore him why do they want to kill Satan". Bubbles asked Boomer. Boomer stop to stare at Brick who was still struggling to open the door.

"Satan killed there whole family".

Just as Boomer had replied Brick had opened the gym doors and red eyes met pink. He hadn't really looked at her till now. Her red hair flowed down her back like lava her curves on her body just as graceful. She was dressed as if she was going to somewhere classy but active. She was going war.

Boomer wanting to kill Satan made him an idiot in Bricks book. Same goes for Butch and Blossom. But there was something in her eyes. Something that made him shiver and smirk, it was petrifying and admirable.

Determination.

Their stare contest didn't last too long before Blossom rolled her eyes as she swiftly walked into the locker room .

Boomer noticed Bricks lingering eye and shrugged at Bubbles." Well uh I guess you just go get dressed now, locker rooms over there, then you see what set you belong to Moral or Faithful".

"Thanks I really appreciate you showing Brick and I around. You're the best Boomie" she quickly kissed his cheek and giggled. Boomer couldn't help but only stare as she skipped toward the locker room her blue skirt blowing up just enough-

"Ow" Boomer yelled to Brick.

His reply was a small smirk, an eye roll and an sarcastic. "Come on Boomie don't wanna be late do we"

 **Okay so whatcha think. The theme is a lil different being all biblical and what not I hope that doesn't offend anybody. Oh the sibling are different as well if you couldn't tell. Boomer and Buttercup are siblings. Then Butch and Blossom**. **Lastly Brick and Bubbles.**

 **I didn't do as much fighting scenes as I wanted. Still learning how to write those hopefully I get better for the next chapter. Anyways…..**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to Gym class

" Man you hit hard, guess you're a faithful fighter like your sister huh. She thought it was possible to be both bet everyone will be real surprised that she's a fighter." Boomer said. He was still rubbing his sore head and trying his best to keep up with Bricks swift movements.

Brick rolled his eyes and stopped causing Boomer to instantly bump into him. "Last time I checked Bubbles and I didn't take your dumb test deciding how we fight".

"Well yeah but when Bubbles hit Buttercup I saw her aura and I figured-

"You assumed wrong, I doubt Bubbles or myself will be put in any category". Brick didn't even bother to listen to Boomers reply as he walked into the the locker room.

"Well well look what we got here, guess Boomer helped you out with some holy water huh." Butch asked while wrapping his arm around Brick beside him was a group of smirking boys already dressed. It was obvious they all were itching for a fight.

Brick sighed, asked Boomer where the supply offices was before shrugging Butch's arm off.. Before Butch could follow the red headed boy a wall of water stopped him.

"Beat it" Boomer growled to the remaining boys. A few tried to linger but after a swift nod from Butch they left as well.

"Butch leave him alone" Boomer firmly said.

" Why should I, I mean dude never threw a punch but he still manage to stay conscious after thirty minutes of decking him in the face. Finally a permanent punching bag that won't die on me".

" Butch he's really trying hard not to hurt you"

" Hurt me? You mean he can fight? Oh now this I have to see". Butch tried to walk through the water only to have his body freeze in the motion. He now was stuck in between the wall of water. Soon after the water had risen as well as Butch forming a large bubble around his body. Boomers dark blue eyes were glowing as his mouth thinned.

" Butch don't do it or I'll tell Buttercup about that time you-"

"Alright" Butch bitterly replied. Instantly the water left his body and he was dropped on the floor panting hard. " Geez Boom All I want to do is see the pansy fight".

" Than you can when he finds his category".

" Ugh you're lucky your hot sister would cream me if I fought you" Butch said. He started walking away but stopped in between Boomer and some lockers.

Before Boomer could blink he was slammed into the hard metal. His back no doubt bruised. His neck was being held by glowing green hands. Forest green.

" But if you ever trap me in a bubble again I won't hesitate to end you". Butch let the threat linger for five seconds before dropping Boomer and leaving the room.

As Boomer stood catching his breathe Brick emerged from the supply office. Brick rolled his eyes at Boomers lack of P.E uniform and replied. "lemme guess Bitch wasn't to happy you were hanging out with me so him and his buddies took your shit".

Boomer tried to shake his head but then he sighed as he looked at the smashed in lockers behind him. Among the five battered was his. There was no way he could get anything out of there with his hands. It was dented in the most unbelievable angles.

He ran his hand along the sides, causing water slowly moving inside the locker. Instantly the dented front was popped out.

"Well at least I still have my clothes, won't be to bad carrying them around" Boomer shrugged.

" You can put your shit in my locker I guess".

"Really"

" Dont get too excited princess just till yours is fix"

"Gee thanks Brick"

"Yeah yeah hurry up and get dressed".

As the boys walked outside they were met with a squealing Bubbles.

" Oh my god Brick school uniforms isn't this so cool" Bubbles asked. She was admiring her brothers blue and white outfit while Boomer admired her much shorter-

"Ow! What was that for?" Boomer yelled.

Brick ignore him and began walking with his sister.

"Come on Boomie you have to show us around right. Is it free play everyone's just standing around you know I tried to ask your sister and she just-"

Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew

There in the middle of the gym was a muscular guy with many scars. On his left eye was a eye patch way to old and didgy to be just for medical reasons. In his had a worn out shot gun.

" Front and cennnner now childreeen" the man said. Immediately everyone ran towards the center including Boomer. Bubbles tried to run after him but stopped at Bricks slow walk.

When they reached Boomer Bubbles fearfully asked "Whose that".

"Carl Fuzz the meanest and cruelest teacher here also the Faithful fighters teacher. He lost his brother to a demon when he was kid. Couple of years ago the same demon came and took his eye."

" W-why would the demon do-do t-th-that".

"Besides the fact that Fuzzy use to be a lieutenant in the league. Demons are filthy incarnation of evil, do they need a fucking excuse. " Buttercup said. Bubbles instantly screamed frightened of her sudden appearance.

"Who dare to inteerreupt me" Fuzzy snarled. All eyes were on Bubbles as Fuzzy limped over.

"Umm I'm sorry Mr. Fuzzy sir" Bubbles pleaded.

"That's Coach Fuzz to you girl. You must be new huh". At eye level it was to obvious how unkept the man was. Bubbles could see everything to his hairy arms, scarred back right down to the dried up blood around his eye patch.

"ummm-

"Got a problem with that Fuzzy" Brick said. He stood his ground glaring at the hairy man before him. Fuzzy smirked and glance at his audience.

"Woowee Red eyes gots some guts huh. Good you'll need it. Listen here chilreeeen we gots a category the neddin fillin"

Instantly everyone cheered some even laughed in anticipation. Before Brick or Bubbles could look to Boomer for answers the room dropped. Everyone now stood in the bleachers part of the arena while Brick and Bubbles stood at the base. Near the top center was Fuzzy and Ms. Keane.

"Listen heres what we call a category test your children will face a demon to survival. Try yo get up to these here bleachers. If you can use either water or ice your with Keanne. If you use aura you're with me. If you don't do anything you're dead. Are we clear boy"

Brick smirked, "Crystal".

 **Okay second chappie finished. Did yall like it?**

 **Jadethereader**

 **Your so sweet! Thanks a bunches for reviewing.**

 **shypuppylover19**

 **Yes it is based off Blue exorcist. I saw the show on Netflix and well it inspired me, is Brick a demon well you'll just have to wait and see lol. You know Blossom is going to watch this fight very closely lol. Hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome to the Arena

Brick stopped smirking as his sister began to shake him by his shoulders. "Crystal Brick we can't-

"Look Bubs chill out I gotta plan. So don't shit your pants. Fuzzball said we got to reach the bleachers should be easy".

Before Bubbles could respond both teens turned their attention to the opening metallic gates. Out stepped a demon ten times bigger than any of them. It appeared to be part wolf,bear,gargoyle or something to that matter. Around its neck was a large chain no doubt long enough for the animal to reach them. If not its snarling teeth were more than sharp enough to cut through the teens let alone the stupid chain.

"Can I poop my pants now" Bubbles asked. Brick didn't bother replying to her to busy analyzing the situation. Seven stone pillars , no ladders and a beast. His lips curled in a small smirk before he grabbed his sister's hand and began running toward the right pillars.

On the bleachers Boomer was freaking out.

"What is Keane and Fuzzy thinking Sercalla's way to much for newbies" he screamed as he pushed disheveled blonde hair out of his face.

His sister smirked beside him before replying.

" Oh come on Boom red eyes manage to survive Butch they can handle a level 7".

"Maybe but Fuzzy doesn't know that how could he put them in that much danger unless.." He furrowed his brows as he looked at the chuckling black haired boy.

" Alright so maybe I manage to tell Fuzzy how the newbies survived a pummeling it helps to be the favorite"

"Butch!"

"Boomers right Butch you shouldn't have done that. They're obviously inexperienced, running from Sercalla is complete suicide. Its a chase demon, it likes chase until one is at there highest fear, there lowest energy then it eliminates it." Blossom replied. Her brother rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'human dictionary' before turning his attention back to the arena.

The beast waited a bit before chasing after them. Long feline like legs that far surpass any human's speed. It was behind them in a matter of seconds and just as Bubbles pigtail was near its snarling mouth Brick turned toward the center. Unfortunately for the beast its speed was too much for it to make such a quick turn so instead of skidding towards the center it hit three stone pillars instead. Dust and fog covered the arena,it took nearly two minutes for it to completely clear. By that time Brick and Bubbles were already on the opposite side.

Some of the crowd cheered including Boomer. Butch and Buttercup were angrily muttering about cowardly running while Blossom was merely looking down below.

Bubbles let out a loose giggle and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Brick that was amazing. I don't think I've ever ran that fast. . You're so smart tricking it like that. Although I do hope its okay that was a hard bump. Maybe we-" She edged toward the animal in a concerned fashion only to have her brother grab her wrist.

"Stop Bubz the fight's not over yet".

As he said this Sercalla slowly got up from its beaten position its red eyes narrowed as it repeatedly shook its head.

" Brick it looks angrier than before"

"It is Sercalla's a speed, fear devouring demon one thing it hates more than a short chase is fearless prey".

" But I'm scared"

" But I'm not, thats why it was aiming for you. It wanted to make an example out of you. Try to make me scared".

As if it understood his words the beast began to charge at them yet again. Head down eyes forward. Bubbles pulled at to her wrist but to no prevail. Her brother kept them rooted at their spots.

"Brick what are you doing let go it's coming"

"When u land run toward the center pillar okay. Then move to the right four times and jump at my day so"

"Wha-

Before Bubbles could finish her thought Brick threw her across the arena. Just as she hit the far left side of the arena the creature reached Brick. It smirked allowing its sharp teeth to tower him.

The crowd gasp.

"No, no, no Brick dude run. Run,run" Boomer screamed. Buttercup and Butch even began to chant with him along with the rest of the class. Only Blossom remained quiet.

Brick rolled his eyes and pointedly stared at the beast. He turned his leg forward and watch as Sercallas eyes followed. Good he had its attention. He took a few moments to glance at the poor beast. First staring at its red bleeding paws, then at the gash on its forehead. Finally he looked at Sercalla's eyes, it's glowing, captivated red eyes. So similar to his own.

He shook whatever thought lingered in his mind before looking toward his sister. The beast eyes followed, it wasted no time charging toward her.

Bubbles fearful eyes searched for her brother frantically. When she met his gaze she could see he was running toward her as well. He sent her a small nod before she moved four spaces and jumped her highest. As he did this Brick grabbed the remains of a stone pillar and threw it toward the center pillar.

Dust entered the arena. It was eerily quiet and steady. As thirty seconds went by the students began murmuring of an idiots death. Other listened hard for blood curdling screams. When the dust finally cleared the center stone pillar buried the lower portion of the beast. The rusty chains wrapped around its bloody, broken neck.

And right in the center using the broken pillars as ladder pieces climbed Bubbles and Brick. When they reached Fuzzy he notice Brick carrying a piece of intestines from the beast. It was small enough to not tower the boy and large enough to cause him strain.

He spit a bit of blood at Fuzzy's feet before throwing the piece at the empty spot on the bleachers.

He didn't say a word but the message was clear.

Hows that for gutz.

 **Okay so I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who read I love ya'll a bunches!**

 **shypuppylover19**

 **Thank you so much for your lovely review. Blossom's obviously suspicious you will see why in chapter 4 hopefully. I'm thinking she'll probably confront him after the big fight. By the way how did you like the fight, I hope i did not disappoint. I'm starting to like fight scenes hopefully i'll get better at them. Thanks again.**

 **Wierdo with the Sketchbook**

 **Thank you! I'm fan of Blue Exorcist as well, I hope you enjoyed the category test. Hopefully you'll get to know ore about Bubbles and Brick soon. I'm planning a back story chapter Idk when. Thanks again for the review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Welcome to Engineering

While Coach Fuzzy and Ms. Keane spoke the arena began to change back into a gymnasium.

"Dude you guys were amazing" Boomer exclaimed. He was accompanied with Blossom, Butch and Buttercup, none of them looking ecstatic about the results.

"Doesn't make any fucking sense" Butch mumbled. He didn't understand Sercalla was one hell of a demon and these new kids just kills it like it was nothing.

"You didn't even use any powers" Buttercup sneered.

" So" Brick replied.

" So? You purposely didn't use your powers when fighting a level seven demon. Either you're incredibly stupid and lucky or you're hiding something". Blossom said.

Bubbles nervously smiled at the girl " W-wha

" Look Pinky if you want to go on a tirade and see what we're hiding be my fucking guest". Brick smirked at her already fading smile.

" So you are hiding something" Blossom asked. Brick started to rely but was cut off by Coach Fuzzy.

"Lookee here red eyes we ain't gots time so just go heads and say what yer powers is".

" Am I supposed to understand what the fuck you're saying Fuzzball" Brick replied. Before Fuzzy could try to maul him Miss keane spoke.

"What Coach Fuzz means is although you two did a more than adequate job of dealing with Sercalla because you didn't use any spiritual powers we cannot put you in a category so would you mind just telling us your powers"

" We don't have any powers" Brick replied.

"Hows in der hell did youse people get here boy". Fuzzy scratched his head and glared at Brick and Bubbles as if they was the most curious subjects there.

Boomer opened his mouth but it instantly closed after a quick kick from Brick.

" Well that is problematic, we have never had students without powers. Soul purity I can understand, it is rare but you don't have faith in your spirits either "? Miss Keane asked.

Brick tired of all the questioning grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her away toward the locker rooms not before answering Miss Keane with an unenthusiastic " Nope".

As Brick was getting dressed he can already feel the stares everyone was giving him and he could hear the whispers. He was nearly dressed when two figures stopped in front of him.

" Am I supposed to guess why you're watching me dress" Brick asked in a bored tone. He yanked his shirt on ignoring the stares passersby sent to his battered torso.

" What the fuck is wrong with you" Butch asked.

Brick sent him a questioning glare as he laced up his red converse.

" Oh don't give me that look why the fuck don't you have faith in your spirit. You definitely have enough balls to stand up to me and you weren't cared of a fucking sercalla. So why dont you have the faith to kick some pathetic demon ass. Boom said you can fight don't fucking tell me strategies the only shit you can really do". Butch had now decided to dress as well, by the time he had finished his statement all he had left was his shirt. His torso was just as battered if not even more then Brick's.

Brick ignored his question as he slung his backpack around his arm.

Butch now tired of this one way conservation let out a deep sigh. " What I mean is obviously some demon put you through hell, you got as many scars as Boomer and me so how can't you be a faithful fighter? How the fuck did you survive"?

Brick glanced at Boomer who had not stopped staring at him since he arrived with Butch. "Here put your fucking clothes on you have to show Bubbles and I where Art and Engineering is".

Boomer said nothing but put the clothes on Brick had offered him. Still sneaking in his occasional questioning stare. Butch on the other hand was still going on about how weird Brick was and how he didn't understand him.

"Why the fuck you care so much don't tell me you thought I'd help you and Pinky in your suicide mission" Brick finally replied to Butch. Before Butch could ask Brick what he meant, Brick spoke again. "You two have to be the dumbest shitheads I have ever met, think you have a chance against Satan", he added a bitter laugh at the end and pointedly stared at Butch." You know there are easier ways to die".

" Yeah like fucking with me when you have no fucking powers" Butch practically spat. His right hand was glowing as his face turned a little red. Butch Uto was notorious fighter, few men survived a fight with him. So naturally as soon as his red face inched towards Brick hundreds of boys left the locker room.

Brick now raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Butch. He was along with Boomer were one of the few who didn't move, he didn't even falter as Butch punched the locker to the left of his face.

"You done or do you wanna hit the locker to the right of me" Brick asked. Butch now livid grabbed Bricks shirt and lifted him a little off his locker.

"How about I just smash the one behind you" Butch wickedly replied.

Brick shrugged not really caring what Butch smashed. It was then that Butch rolled his eyes and ungracefully dropped Brick on the ground . "You're not fucking worth it" he grumbled. He then grabbed his bag slung it over one shoulder and walked out the locker room.

Brick dusted his jeans off as he and Boomer walked outside. Bubbles was already waiting for them.

As the trio walked to engineering Boomer was surprisingly quiet. His vague listening to Bubbles babbling had become obvious to Brick ages ago, when Bubbles noticed she decided to say something.

"Are you okay Boomie".

Boomer slowly nodded still casually glancing at the ground. It didn't really suffice for Bubbles, her frown deepened as her eyes began to water. So Brick being the great big brother he was grabbed both blues and shove them in the nearest boys restroom.

" Scram" he told the few boys in there. He didn't have to say it twice. By the time both Bubbles and Boomer realized there surroundings it was empty.

" Go ahead and ask Boomer" Brick replied.

" I don't have anything to ask-

" Bullshit just fucking ask before Bubbles starts crying about how you hate her".

Boomer fully looked at Bubbles for the first time since gym. Her watering eyes and troubled frown broke him to pieces. He tried to comfort her by placing his hand over hers. " I don't hate you, neither of you….. I'm just confused".

"Confused…" Bubbles replied she looked towards Brick for some answer but his attention was too focused on Boomer.

" It just makes it hard to trust you guys when you lie about the stupidest things. Brick you told Keane and Fuz that you guys don't have powers but I saw Bubbles use her faith to punch Buttercup."

"You saw that" Bubbles replied shocked. Now she stared at Brick, she was so loss what do at this point , she needed his direction. Still he kept his gaze on Boomer.

"Bubbles calm down, Boomers the only one that saw"

"But Brick how do you kno-

"I'm sure if Pinky, Bitch or Miss Mean and Green saw they'd call us out the minute I told Fuzzy something different".

" See that's what I mean why is such a secrete that she's a faithful fighter" Boomer exclaimed.

"Bubbles faith is different from your's she can use that power when she is in a deep fear and as you probably saw it's pretty powerful. It isn't faith in herself to stop demons its faith in herself to control her fear." Brick explained.

" So why wouldn't you tell Fuzzy or Keane-

" If they found out Bubbles faith was projected through her fear they'd train her accordingly. She would have to be afraid everyday and while she is a big scaredy cat the fear they'll expose her to will be much more grim than a toy spider"

"Okay…. what about you" Boomer asked.

"What about me "

" I know you have powers Bubbles once said you get carried away in fights"

" Blabber mouth tell anyone else that". Brick asked while glaring at Bubbles who was sheepishly looking at the floor.

" Blossom was there too"

" Shit Pinky knows... Look mines a little different my faith is associated with fear also but a little different then Bubbles. Basically it's hard for me to control and I don't want to hurt anybody not even Bitchy Butch, now are you good or do you want to ask us our favorite colors and season ." Brick voice faded from insecurity to sarcasm at the end. He even sent a rueful smirk in Boomers direction after his last statement.

" Nope I'm good, by the way my favorite colors are baby blue and ruby red" Boomer said while slinging his arm around the sibling and leading them out the doors. Brick immediately shrugged him off while Bubbles just giggled.

" I think I liked you better when you were confused and quiet". Brick said with a roll of his eyes.

The hallways were empty enough that both Bubbles and Boomer's laughter bounced off the walls syncing together perfectly. By the time the two hyenas had stopped the trio had stopped in front of a wooden door.

" So here's Engineering, Professor Utonium's also the science teacher so get on his good side. He's a sucker for girls though so yeah I don't think you can plus your late and he hates tardiness. Good luck though". Boomer cheerfully says as both he and Bubbles walk toward art. Still sharing a few loud chuckles on their way there.

"Idiots" Brick mumbles as he walks in the room. Immediately he regrets it.

" You're late" a pale, twiggy man says. Brick assumes he must be Proffesor Utonium and after carefully assessing what a dork this guy was he turned his attention to his classmates. Behind him is a class full of scared, geeky boys and one unscared, half amused geeky girl.

 _Of coarse Pinky would have this class._ Brick rolled his eyes and mentally cursed himself for his elective pick. He then turned his attention back to the angry Professor Utonium.

" And another thing we frown on are absences so I hope you won't make a habit out of this. Its un-amusing, unprofessional and completely ru- hey where are you going"?

Brick completely ignored the man and took a seat in one of the available chairs. He glared at Professor Utonium daring him to continue with his rant. Apparently the glare had worked, Proffessor Utonium immediately ran to desk and continued the lecture on the projector.

After a couple of notes, Professor Utonium announced it time for the lab and they would be grouped in pairs. He then went on to explain how the pairs were permanent, they can not switch and they must trust each other to pass this assignment.

As he assigned the partners it became increasingly apparent that the odds of Brick getting Blossom as a partner was great. By the time Brick and Blossom were assigned as each others partner neither were surprised. Brick rolled his eyes annoyed as Blossom huffed, irritated.

She had no problem showing her disgust as Brick sat next to her . But even if rolling her eyes and scooting as far away as possible from him wasn't enough she let out a small " I hate people like you you know, liars. I know you have powers."

Brick shrugged his shoulders and began to fiddle with the materials in front of him The fact that he wasn't even the slightest bit interested in what she had discovered only pissed Blossom off more. She wanted..no she needed him to respond. She wanted a reaction, any reaction.

" Your sister said you get carried away in fights so that got me thinking...you can't control your powers can you. You know that's what this school is for, helping us control our abilities before we hurt someone...have you hurt someone Brick" she said with a small smirk .

His whole body tensed and at that moment Blossom suddenly didn't feel as gleeful at his discomfort.

She paused and pitifully glanced at the boy" That's it isn't it... why you lied. You hurt someone with your powers and now you're scared to use them. Look I know how that feels, I-

"Bla bla bla look Pinky keep your fucking pity to yourself. Let's just finish this assignment and get out of here okay. Now be a good little girl and hand me the MCW " Brick replied. Blossom growled but grabbed the MCW. Just when Brick thought she had gained some manners. She yanked the metal out of his hand and used the MCW herself. Well atleast she tried to, she was holding the object upside down and twisting it in the wrong direction.

After a couple more minutes of her groaning and shuffling she glared up at Brick.

" Well".

"Well what". He was smirking by this point and Blossom wanted nothing more than to wipe it off.

" Assistance is expected".

" That doesn't sound like a question". Oh god the bastard was grinning now. Blossom not one to beg rolled her eyes and went back to fumbling with the MCW. Brick sighed grabbed his chair and sat it down next to the flushed red head. He then grabbed the metal and began to make the assigned invention.

"Why the fuck are you even taking engineering" he said after some sweet moments of silence.

Blossom thought of ignoring him but opted out of it since he was helping her. " Professor Utonium is great instructor I was hoping he could help me with my technology issue"

" You're telling me you took this class because you have the hots for the Utonium". Brick asked. Blossom couldn't see his face but she was sure he was smirking. He had moved on from the MCW and was now importing the WEAL material in the database.

" No! I don't think of him that way. He's more like a father figure. And I get engineering mathematics,it's just the tech part I'm unfamiliar with". Her hasty reply only made his smirk widen and when she looked down she swore she heard him chuckle.

"This is the 21st century how the fuck can't you use a MCW". Unfortunately his interest in her lack of technology skill hadn't disappeared.

"Look I didn't have a lot of technology back home okay.I've always wanted to but my family did not. Its-

" Finished" Brick replied while holding the cube out in front of her. It was then that Blossom realized how close they were. She could see every detail of him, from his pierced ears to the tiny scars on his neck. She even could count the freckles that dusted his cheeks. She then noticed his eyes and instantly wished she hadn't. They were a familiar red, a red that would haunt her till the day she died.

" Hey Pinky ever thought of putting a ponytail or a braid in your mane. Seriously its a sad day when my hair is better kept then some chick" He joked. He moved his hand to grab a piece of hair that fell in her face but stopped when he noticed her clenched teeth, white knuckles and glowing hand.

After seeing her gaze he instantly knew why. Of course he's a reminder. He was always a reminder of Him. Brick sighed, bitterly shrugged his backpack on his arms and left the class. He didn't even bother giving Utonium a suitable excuse.

 **Aw poor Brickie! Lol! But yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It seemed very plotty to me so I apologize for the lack of dialogue. I will try to make the next chapter more dialoguey. Okay Review!**


	5. Chapter 5- Welcome to Marianne Smith's

As Bubbles and Boomer left their classroom they instantly noticed the redhead youth leaning on the wall .

"Brick how'de you get here so fas-

"Its lunch now, let's go" Brick hastily replied. He gave Bubbles not even a millisecond to process his words before dragging her along towards the outskirts of the building.

" Brick wait, hey wait" Boomer called out to them but to no prevail, Brick was not stopping. He had to get out of this fucking school if not for a minute then for a second. He just needed to be out, now.

Unfortunately it was when he was near his grand exit that Boomer choose to block his path. His arm was glowing dark blue reflecting on the the walls of water he used to surround them.

"Oh my god would you wait for a second, how are you even that fast" Boomer complained.

Brick didn't bother responding his glare was enough.

" Brick did something happen" Bubbles asked.

" Nothing fucking happened I just want to be out of this fucking barrier for five fucking seconds".

"Sorry dude nobody's allowed outside the barrier, school policy"

I dont give a flying fuck about school policy, come on Bubbles"

"But Brick" Bubbles tried. He ignored her and dragged her to the entrance of the school where two men was standing guard. One man was fit with dark skin and beautiful brown eyes, his badge was polished so it was clear to everyone he was Officer Jones. He was obviously the more attentive one. The other officer who either lost his name tag or didn't care to where it was was portly, bald and snoring. Naturally Brick knew which officer to address.

" Headmaster wants to see a Officer Jones something about a promotion" Brick said once he reached the men.

"Oh boy, Brickowski you'll be okay on your own right" Officer Jones yelled over his shoulder. His reply was a loud snore and swatt of the hand. Officer Jones shrugged, thanked Brick for delivering the message and walked towards what they presumed to be the headmasters office.

When he was out of sight Brick sautered over to the booth that controlled the barrier. He lightly thumped Brickowski on the head and rolled his eyes at Boomers plea. After receiving another snore and swat of the hand, he swiped Brickowski hat stuffed it in his backpack and sent the two blondes a rueful smirk.

" I can't believe that he just and you and he. Hey wait what are you doing" Boomer loudly babbled .

Brick quickly shushed him and continued to read over the buttons and fiddle with the wires. " I told you I need a way out of this fucking school. Bubs hand me that FRWD wire".

Bubbles quickly helped her brother and giggled as Boomer harshly whispered.

"Umm dude don't you think the barriers up for a reason . Besides Jones is sure to come back any second now and I don't think you'll-

"Got it" Brick smirked as he pressed the last few buttons. The trio looked toward the glowing blue barrier and of coarse barely noticeable was a small sliver.

"Unbelievable. You just opened a hole, no one's opened a hole. Ever. How did you".

" Bricks super good at tech stuff" Bubbles replied. She dusted off her skirt and walked over to her brother who was now fiddling with the hole.

"Now what are you doing" Boomer wearily asked.

"Can't exactly have a hole in front of the damn security, I just need to figure out how to move it…. Got it".Brick now held the hole in between his hands moving it left to right with a smirk on his face.

"Doesn't that hurt" Boomer asked once he saw the energy shock Bricks arm.

"Like hell now move your asses we need the most covered part of the school to hide this baby under"

"Oh I know how about by the library nobody goes in there" Bubbles said. Both boys looked at her curiously." I have eyes you know".

" She is kinda right the only person that really spends time in the library is Blossom Uto and right now she's eating lunch with my sister and Butch".

" I guess it will have to do even though Pinky is nosey as shit, come on".

When the three finally stopped running Bricks arms were a little singe.

" What were you drinking holy water or are you super human" Boomer questioned. It was meant as a joke but the siblings saw the serious skepticism lining it.

"What" Brick asked. Of Course he knew exactly where Boomer was going but he had yet to think of a believable reply.

' The barrier while it is made to hurt demons and keep them out it's also made to keep us in. Holding it that long should have melted your bones". Boomer pressed.

" Maybe all that holy water from your fight with Butch is still healing you" Bubbles quickly supplied. Brick nodded relieved that he saw Boomer nodded as well.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, hey did I ever tell you about the time Buttercup drank a whole bottle of holy water she was like invincible for a week". Boomer laughed.

"Yeah great story now if you two would just oh i don't know hurry the hell up"

" Oh haha sorry Brick here I come. You coming Bommie".

" Well usually I eat with Buttercup, Butch and Blossom"

"Oh"

" But I'm sure they won't miss me Butch's probably still mad at me anyways" He said, while Brick held the gate open large enough for him to walk through it. After Boomer was safely on the other side Brick grabbed the tattered hat of Officer brickowski from his backpack and stuck it into the hole.

" What's the hat for " Boomer asked

" Safety precaution we need something that will hold the hole open and police hats are laced with holy water so no demon can even think about touching it unless there pretty damn powerful and even then the holy water will weaken it , there not stupid they won't touch it" Brick stated through clenched teeth.

" Brick" Bubbles worriedly asked.

Brick shewed her off as he held his hand " I'm fine its just the barrier pains getting to me a little is all.

"Maybe you should wear the hat some holy water could"

"No" Brick quickly said he then relaxed at Boomers puzzled expression. "You know what they say about holy water to much of the stuff could kill ya. Plus I just fixed the hat to the perfect position and I don't need you fucking it up , Let's just go I don't wanna waste my whole lunch staring at a fucking hat"

Boomer shrugged ."Okay where are we going to eat".

When he was met with silence Boomer sighed and smirked at the two. "Luckily for you too I know an awesome cook".

" Oh Brick look at all the pretty shops isn't it great" Bubbles squealed as they stared walking to the friend's restaurant Boomer kept bragging about.

" Yeah great" Brick supplied. To anyone else it would appear just a normal, un-enthusiastic response the usual for Brick. But to Bubbles she knew better, that barrier really did take a toll on him, plus fixing the hat in hole. He probably felt terrible.

She took a moment to glance at Boomer. He was still far too busy pointing out random places 'they just had to see' to notice any conversation but she had to make sure before whispering to her brother in a language she and Brick had made up as children " You okay".

Brick whose head was down quietly groaned and softly replied in the same language " Should have made little boy blue carry the hole half way, but I'll be fine. Healing kinda slow but I guess that's what happens when you fuck with holy water for ten minutes"

"So I guess the barrier is what they say it is. Energy strong enough to purge the devil" Bubbles supplied.

"Brick laughed, shook his head and looked over to his hands which were still slightly scared. " Shouldn't have hurt me this much but like I said my healing is sort of slow right now"

"When we go back to school I'll remove the hat and open the barrier" Bubbles said.

" No way in hell" Brick replied in English. Boomer had now turned around looking confused.

"No way what" Boomer asked.

" Brick has had too much holy water in his system I think he's starting to feel ill so I've decided I will pull the hat and hold the barrier this time"

"Oh well that's seems fine-

"Except Bubbles had some earlier today as well so you see that wouldn't be okay. Wouldn't want Bubble head to get sick from too much holy water" Brick quirped.

" Where are you guys getting all this holy water I thought all the countries holy water was going to the school or the league"

"Not from your country" Brick quickly replied.

" Oh wow I didn't know that I mean I knew the school was for students all around the world but I just figure you guys didn't sound that different. Hey where-

" Focus Boomer in order to get Bubs and I out of our fighting mode will you just remove the hat and I'll hold up the barrier" Brick asked and before Bubbles could argue Boomer already agreed.

" Oh yeah well before your argument I was telling you we're here, this is literally the best place to eat in town"

"Then how in the hell do you know about it, I thought mister don't open the gate would have never snuck out"

" I haven't you're the first person to ever do so. Anyways I come here on the sermin days you know when we're actually allowed outside the barrier. Heads up about the owner Mrs. Smith she has a bit of a temper if you don't eat all your food. Something about it being bad etiquette". Boomer replied aftering entering the establishment.

It was small but quaint it had a home quality to it and was beautifully decorated as such.

"Oh how cute" Bubbles squealed.

"Oh why thank you dear" a blonde women with a deep tan and pearly white teeth said. She smiled and Brick and Bubbles before turning her attention to Boomer frowning. "Boomer your not suppose to be here schools still in".

Boomer fumbled for a response but was quickly saved by Bubbles

" Oh we're sorry we just had to see your beautiful restaurant. You see my brother and I are new and I really wanted to see what's the 'best diner' in the world Boomers been talking about. Also I love your decor it's just so nice".

" Oh aren't you a little lady, my daughter Julie would be perfect friends with you. To many of the girls that school haven't the slightest idea what manners are. Please have a seat Bud will take your orders" Mrs. Smith said as she motioned to a less than enthusiastic waiter.

" Yeah whatever what do you want" Bud asked once he reached the table.

" Hey Bud how's it going" Boomer casually replied.

"Terrible now what do you want" Bud asked yet again.

" How about three lemonades and today's special" Brick said tired of the conversation. Bud nodded and left the table. His frown still plastered in his face.

" Why is he so angry did we do something to him" Bubbles sadly asked. She watched as the boy cursed a nearby waiter out for being in his way.

Boomer grabbed her hand and tried his best to console her. "Buds just going through a rough time, every time he gets angry he just directs it at everyone. We use to joke that he'd be the only exorcist to try and kill humans too"

"What a terrible thing to joke about" Bubbles murmured.

Boomer sighed as Buds carelessly dropped off their food." Yeah I guess so it was pretty mean of us."

" So what happened to him" Brick asked while nibbling on a fry. Before Boomer could question him, Brick swallowed his food and spoke again "Obviously you're upset about what you said and he doesn't go to school anymore so did he do it. Kill a human I mean".

Boomer paused for a moment almost afraid to tell them." His dad did. Last year he just snapped. One days he's our history teacher the next he's using his faith to conjure a gun and shoot Professor Utonium in the head. He a...he hit Angela instead."

"Angela" Brick questioned.

Professor Utonium's wife, the nicest lady you'll ever meet really pretty too. She was the school counselor always helping us through our deamon interactions ,faculty refuses to replace her. We tried holy water but she didn't …..she didn't make it. Professor Smith was stripped of his title and condemned to twenty years, Bud always said he had to be possessed by a demon or something. Everyone else well we thought he went crazy. I mean he never really like Professor Utonium and..I guess we just didn't believe in him. After a couple of weeks Bud just stopped coming and started working at his mom's diner.

"What about Julie" Brick asked.

" She still at school if that's what you mean, known as the best friend to Princess Morebucks the school's notorious mean girl.

Brick nodded understanding and switch his attention to his food. The rest of their meal was silent the only sounds were Bubbles small post- cry hiccups and Bricks chewing. Boomer wasn't so hungry anymore.

He left a large tip like usually with the smallest paper wrapped in in. His phone number just incase Bud wanted to talk, glanced at his shell of a friend and left with Bubbles and Brick.

As the trio walked back to the school it was more than obvious that Boomer was in a mood. Brick decided to steer clear of him. He's not the best when it comes to emotions and honestly if it doesn't effect Bubbles or himself he doesn't really see a reason too. Bubbes on the other hand…

"Cheer up Boomie I know how about we all watch a movie tonight, you pick".

"Really Bubbles I'm fine" Boomer said with a fake smile. He was good at masking his sadness, the only people who could really tell any different was his sister, Butch and Blossom. He's sure Bubbles and Brick will fall under the 'completely oblivious' category in a matter of seconds.

"No your not look you've been sulking for fifteen minutes so why not make Bubble brain's day and watch the Darebears or some shit with her" Brick replied from ahead.

Boomer gaped at him but quickly agreed to a movie night to hide his shock.

" Now if you two are finished wasting fucking time let's go before fifth period starts" Brick said. This time he didn't bother looking over his shoulder and smirked as both blondes ran to catch up with him.

When the trio reached the hole with the hat they were greeted with two pissed on females and one smirking male.

" Oh great" Boomer sighed once his sister and his gazes met. Buttercup was pissed, no fuck that she was beyond pissed. He held the hat as Brick held the hole and winced once it was his turn to step inside. As soon as he did Buttercup smacked him with her fist.

"Wht the fuck were you thinking" Buttercup yelled.

"Bc I-

"Was stupid, reckless and dumb. What would have happened if you got caught or better yet what would have happened if you got hurt. I had no fucking idea where you were Boomer how can I protect you if I don't know where you are" Buttercup yelled. Boomer looked to Blossom and Butch for help but neither supplied it.

Butch was too busy begging Brick to show him how to make the hole while Blossom was examining the hole herself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. You fucking wanted to kill me an hour ago".

"Butch shrugged his shoulders " I get over shit easily". Brick sighed but accepted the answer nonetheless. He then looked at Blossom what the fuck was she doing anyways.

Blossom stopped staring at the hole, instantly grabbed a hold of Bricks hand and watched as the hole closed.

Now Brick was livid he nearly shouted as he pulled the girl towards him and venomously spat "Fucks sake do you know how much it fucking hurt to bring that over here Pinky. Besides I thought I was to much of a 'reminder' for you to look at. Careful I might taint you with my touch".

Blossom said nothing and choose to examine his still scarred hand for five seconds before he snatched it away. "Your so stupid just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. You've exposed all of us to a demon attack. Not to mention you burned yourself." She yelled. Brick shrugged nonchalantly while Blossom continued to berate him.

Bubbles always the peacemaker stepped in front of Blossom and tried to reassure her " We didn't mean to you see we were just trying to-

"Oh I know what you were trying to do lil miss sunshine next time leave my brother the hell out of it" Buttercup sneered. She momentarily let go of Boomers collar to stalk over to Bubbles.

Boomer saw the fear in Bubbles eyes and immediately stepped in "Buttercup she didn't force me".

" Oh I know, she didn't fucking have to. All she had to do was bat her fucking eyelashes and you fucking went" Buttercup was now dangerously close to Bubbles her right hand glowing.

" Look Bc, Blossy chill sure what they did was bad and all but hey Booms his own man. Can't be mad that he went with them" Butch intervened. He placed both his arms on the fuming girls and smirked as Buttercup immediately threw it off of her.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to her level. " Well if his own man doesn't come to fifth period I'm coming after you, kay Butchie boy".

"Oh Butterbutt please do" Butch nearly growled back. Buttercup scoffed let go of his shirt and walked off. Blossom stared at Brick a while longer before trailing after her.

" Thanks Butch" Boomer replied as he fist pounded his green eyed friend.

"No problem" Butch replied. He glance and Bubbles who sheepishly smiled back and then at Brick who was too busy looking at the barrier to notice.

"Hey Red whatcha looking at Buch called over, Brick sighed shook his head and mumbled a small "nothing".

 **So I'm super sorry for not updating sooner. School is really keeping me busy all the time. Hopefully I'll be more consistent with my updates. THanks for reading and Please review I'd love to hear what you think. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6- Welcome to the Headmasters

Butch wasn't really buying it but before he could press the issue Brick turned his attention to Boomer " So air head, gonna show us where science is or do you have to rush tp your own class before your sister kicks your ass… again".

Boomer lips pursed. He was not afraid of Buttercup, not in the slightest. He just didn't like her being upset with him...yeah that's it. "First she never kicked my ass".

Brick snorted at this, while Butch rolled his eyes and suppressed a chuckle.

"She didn't... anyways all the third years have science fifth period so we're all going there. And we should probably hurry...not because of Buttercup but you know Utonium hates tardiness and ….yeah " Boomers voice transcended from confidence to unsure fear.

Butch didn't even bother trying to suppress his laugh at this point.

"Hahaha Dude Buttercup has your ass your ass in check".

"No she doesn't" Boomer stated as he led the way. Butch snorted yet again and mumbled something about 'whipping boy'. Bubbles giggled and followed the two bickering boys untill she noticed her brother lagging behind.

"Brick" she called over her shoulder. "You coming".

Brick nodded, softly touched the barrier and frowned " Yeah here I come".

By the time the bickering boys and bemused siblings reached the hall of science they were more than fifteen minutes late.

"Oh god Buttercups gonna kill me" Boomer moaned once they reached the door.

"I thought you didn't care if Buttercup was mad" Butch teased

"Oh please like Blossom won't have your ass when she sees your late again. Didn't Utonium say one more tardy and you repeat his class" Boomer quipped.

Butch's eyes widened as he lightly swore under his breathe. " You don't think the old fart was serious do you''.

Boomer rolled his eyes but did not respond. Instead he turned to the two Mao siblings. " Sorry guys Utonium's probably gonna give ya a hard time now".

"Its okay its not your fault Boomie" Bubbles reassured.

"Bubs is right besides I'm pretty sure Utonium is scared shitless of me" Brick supplied.

"Well we better go in, no point in just standing here" Bubbles cheerfully responded.

Butch and Boomer didn't look to convinced. In fact it seemed both would rather just miss Utonium's class all together. Boomer tried to stop Bubbles before she entered but was to late. Before he knew it the bubbly blonde had already open the door and skipped inside.

Professor Utonium was in the middle of a lecture but turned his back as soon as he heard the door open. He turned quick ready to give who ever dared to be late his lecture the harshest punishment. However when his glare focused on Bubbles his eyes softened.

"We are so sorry we're late sir", Bubbles said seemingly disappointed. Her eyes were glossy and she truly looked like she would burst if he didn't accept her apology. Behind her a few boys dreamily gazed at her sweetness while the girls glared.

"Oh no it's alright, these things happen with new students. I'm Professor Utonium and you are".

"Bubbles Mao it's a pleasure to meet you. Oh and this is my big brother Brick" she cheerfully replied. professor followed her gaz until his cold black eyes met uncaring red.

" Uhm class I have to use the restroom please continue reading the chapter till I return" the Professor quickly said. He wasted no time running out the room. Brick rolled his eyes, grabbed Bubbles hand and began walking to the empty seat near the far back.

He was tierd. The fucking barier burns still hadn't healed and Utoniums class was the best place to sleep out his frustrations. regardless if the man came back in five mintes or not he was pretty good at ignoring shit anyways.

He ignored the confused glances both Butch and Boomer had etched on their faces. He ignored the fearful glances his classmates tried to hide. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't ignore the brute glares Buttercup and Blossom sent his way.

He lazily glanced up from his backpack/ pillow he had ungracefully placed on his desk, "What".

" That's Butchs and Boomers seats" Blossom said.

Bubbles immediately tried to get up but was stopped when her brother grabbed her wrist.

"Pinky why the fuck are you even in the back" Brick replied.

" Not that it's any of your business but I need to keep an eye on Butch and he refuses to sit in the front. So get up and go take a seat elsewhere", Blossom seethed.

"Make me" Brick glared back.

Blossom raised her already glowing hand and before she could direct it in Bricks direction her brother stopped her.

"Hey Blossy fighting in class is my thing remember. Look I'm fine I'll find me a seat". Butch didn't even give Blossom time to respond before he grabbed the seats in front of both herself and Buttercup, shook the poor boys out of it and ungracefully sat down. "See two perfect seats right next to you and Butterbabe".

Boomer shook his head but sat down anyways.

His sister who was behind him snorted and lightly smacked his neck. " I thought I told your ass stop coming late to Utonium's".

Boomer winced as he rubbed his now aching neck. "Sorry BC I-

" Will be sparring with me tonight as punishment".

"But I already promised Bubbles we would watch a movie-

" Well promises are meant to be broken"

"Buttercup leave him alone let him watch the movie" Blossom intervened. At this point the class had become eerily quiet besides Bricks light snores. No one wanted to miss a argument between Buttercup and Blossom they were legendary.

"Look Blossy I don't care how fucking whipped your have butchie boy here. You can not tell me what the fuck to do with my little brother" Buttercup pressed. She waited for Blossom to respond but all she got was a angry ' not whipped' growl from Butch.

" I know how about you guys spar early tonight and we can all watch the movie together later" Bubbles supplied.

If looks could kill Buttercup would have swore Blondie would be ten feet under. "Um how about totally not Barbie" Buttercup sarcastically replied. She mimicked the blondes high pitched voice and crossed her eyes for humor.

Soon after the class erupted in laughter, only to quiet down when Buttercup continue in her own raspy voice " You know everyone can see through your fake fucking smile and you sweet girl act. You think it's cute but honestly it's unbearable your a fucking reminder of the innocence we all lost. Do us all a favor a get out of here".

Bubbles never one to take public humiliation well, instantly burst into tears and ran out the room.

"Buttercup why the fuck would you do that to her" Boomer yelled.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and slouched back in her seat. "For fucks sake Boomer why the fuck are you so obsessed with Bobbles anyways".

" Her name is Bubbles".

"I really don't give a fuck"

Boomer growled in frustration, Buttercup was being completely unreasonable. He tried to go after Bubbles but was stopped by Buttercups death grip on his wrist.

" Let go-

"Fuck no ever since she showed up you've been acting more like an airhead than usual".

"Buttercup".

"What ever innocence you think she has Boomer it's a lie. And anyways we both know you don't have an ounce of innocence either"?

"Agh" Boomer screamed as he shoved his sister with all his might. She went through a couple of walls creating a long range of craters amongst the classrooms.

Instantly Boomer felt bad " BC I'm s-

He didn't get to finish his sisters fist crushing his mouth closed. She was more than angry now and nobody like it when Buttercup was angry. Her brother, her baby brother fucking hit her. And for what insulting the dumb blonde.

Boomer tried to block every punch sent his way but was unsuccessful. Eventually Butch stepped in and that's when it got bad. Everyone began screaming and instantly running for the exit. The last thing you want is to be around a fight between Buttercup and Butch. Powers or not.

The commotion instantly woke up Brick who was everything but pleased. He groaned in exasperation ' why the fuck was everybody screaming'.

"Come on, get out of here dude, Buttercup and Butch will fucking make this place explode" a brunette boy screamed to him.

Brick ignored the boy and opted for the sugar coated explanation he would undoubtedly receive from his darling sister. When he turned to see nothing he instantly grew anxious.

"He pinky where's Bubble brain" he shouted.

Blossom was currently creating ice pillars in hopes that the room wouldn't collapse on them yelled over her shoulder. "She ran out crying a while ago but I need hel-

Brick didn't bother listening to the rest as he ran out. Shoving his classmates like they were nothing. He muttered as he reached the chaotic hallways,"Bubble brain you better still be in this fucking barrier".

As Brick walked around it became more than obvious Buttercup and Butch's little spat were a regular thing. Most if not all students were running as far away as possible as if they knew how much distance they needed to remain safe. Some were even accompanied with teachers and faculty. The only faculty Brick saw walk towards the commotion was Keane and even she dragged her feet as if she was walking to hell.

When he entered a more isolated part of the school he began to call out for Bubbles. In the midst of his tirade he ran into a girl sending both of them sprawling to the ground. As Bricks face was muffled in between her breast it became strikingly apparent that he hadn't ran into a girl , but into a young women.

She was strikingly beautiful. Olive green eyes that complimented her peachy smooth skin. The freckles dusted on her cheeks seemed almost too symmetrical to be authentic. And her smile was breathtaking. Her plump lips were lightly painted with a neutral pink lipstick that smelt extremely similar to fresh strawberries. All in all she was beautiful.

" Sorry" Brick quickly murmured as he got off of her.

She smiled and replied a quick 'It's okay', as she effortlessly got up off the floor and extended her hand out. "I'm Ima, Ima Goodlady. I just started working here".

"Brick, Brick Mao. Just started going here".

Ima laughed and lightly placed a perfectly manicured hand on Bricks shoulder, "Well then I guess you're not the guy to ask for directions then huh".

Brick chuckled and shook his head. "Nah guess I'm not".

Ima smiled yet again and opened her mouth to reply but was instantly cut of from a loud clear of the throat.

Both Ima and himself turned to see Bubbles and Professor Utonium behind them. The Professor glance at the duo suspiciously while Bubbles looked positively ecstatic.

Bubbles squealed as she engulfed her brother in a hug. " I'm so happy to see you, and you've made a friend. Hi I'm Bubbles Mao , it's a pleasure to meet you. Brick I've upset Buttercup big time. I have to make it up to her. See after you fell asleep Buttercup told Boomer…

As she continued to fill him in on what he missed, Brick glanced over at the Professor. As he expected the scientist wasn't even looking at him anymore ,instead he was staring at Ima with a dream gazed look.

"Hello I'm Ima, Ima Goodlady' she purred. She gracefully walked over as both Brick and the Professor tried to ignore the way her hips swished.

When she reached her hand out the Professor began to stutter. "H-h-h-h-h-h-"

Bubbles ever the socialite instantly stopped her babbling and grinned at his flushed appearance. " He means Hi, right Professor".

Professor nodded still not taking his eyes off of Ima.

Ima giggled amused at the man's flustered appearance and directed her next question to Bubbles. "Does he have a name".

"J-j-j-j-j-j"

"Yep John Utonium, science and engineering teacher". Bubbles smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you...John" Ima said slowly. She said his name the slowest and both teens watched as Professor nearly suppressed a groan.

"Come on Utonium this is pathetic I would say we should give you some space but damn you wont do anything with it" Brick muttered.

That seemed to break the man's concentration. " The headmaster wants to see you along with Buttercup, Blossom, Butch and Boomer".

"Why", Brick pressed.

Professor looked away, afraid of the boys reaction. " For your involvement in the fight that took place".

" The fuck I was mostly asleep for that bullshit", Brick yelled.

Utonium directed his attention to Bubbles. At Least looking at her he wasn't stuttering of sweating. "Correct but you weren't for the one that took place second period, also he would like to know why exactly you told Officer Jones he would be receiving a promotion".

Brick cursed but followed the man along with his sister and Ms. Ima Goodlady.

"You really didn't need to follow us Mrs. Goodlady" Professor added. He seemed more confident in speaking with her when he didn't have to look at her.

"Actually it's Ms. Goodlady. I was headed this way anyways, I just started working here and the headmaster said one of the faculty members still has the key to my office. I've forgotten who though". She dramatically paused as if she would suddenly remember whose key she was suppose to take, shrugged and continued to follow the trio.

"Oh are you the new English teacher, I heard Spinoni was retiring but I didn't think it would be till next year", Professor said.

"Actually I'm the new-

" Are they here" a giddy, small man said as he poked his head outside.

" Yes headmaster I retrieved the children just as you asked" Professor Utonium exclaimed.

The headmaster groaned and rolled his eyes " Not the teens, the special, spicy pickles I order for lunch are they here"?

His reply was three puzzled frowns which only stifled his excitement.

"Oh shishkababs, fine come in".

When the four entered the room they were met with seven unamused faces. Butch looked like he had been punched in the face non stop for three days, while Buttercup didn't fare any better. Blossom looked rather disappointed in herself but that soon left when she caught Bricks eye. Great she was mad at him...again. Boomer looked positively terrible he was the closest to his sister who Brick assumed was no longer upset with him based on how she leaned on his shoulder.

The adults weren't any different. A bushy, red haired woman in a tight red suit had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. Coach Fuzz was sporting a nasty cut along the center side of his stomach and Keane was holding her arm way too tenderly for it not to be broken. The headmasters head was still out the door but one could assume he was still wearing that displeased frown.

" May Yor get over here now" the red headed woman yelled.

The headmaster childishly groaned but complied. When he sat in his seat he began to speak. " Ms Bellum has informed me how you four have been causing trouble...again".

Blossom tore her attention away from Brick and instantly spoke with the grace of a politician, "With all due respect sir we haven't been causing trouble in a long time and I think this is actually a sign of progress on our parts. I mean Butch and Buttercup usually create way more damage-

The Headmaster rubbed his chin thoughtfully, " That is true"

"Headmaster May Yor you can't be serious. They destroyed the entire science department" Professor Utonium exclaimed.

" Well theys wouldn't have if they were in my gyms class likes i wanted. Sides youse werent even dere to teach em" fuzzy intervened.

"Kids need a good background on science not constant exercise".

"Wonder how dere going to get dat with no buildins".

"Quiet both of you" Ms. Bellum intervened. She turned her attention to Ms. Keane and softly spoke. "Sandra can you please take Fuzzy to the infirmary. I'm worried he may have received some internal damage".

Surprisingly Coach Fuzz didn't interject to the name instead he proudly held his head high and followed the black haired woman out he door.

When they left Ms. Bellum turned her attention back to the teens. " Look I understand you all have pent up frustrations but this behavior is not exceptable. Your powers are suppose to be used to defend yourself against demons not humans. With that being said the Headmaster May Yor and I have come up with a solution".

"We have" May Yor question puzzled.

Ms. Bellum sighed exasperated, "Yes May Yor we have".

She rolled her eyes at the short man seat beside her and continued, " You all are to move into the old dorms on the east side of campus. And you will all be receiving new teams to work on during Physical Deaducation".

Immediately Buttercup shot up from Boomers shoulder, "That's not fair Boomer, Mitch and I are the strongest team in out. We've been together since freshmen year".

Blossom lightly nodded, "While I disagree with Buttercups theory on her having strongest team out, honestly no one can control Butch in the battle field , I mean I barely can so it be improbable...".

"Girls this is a good thing. Buttercup your leadership skills have always been questionable and Blossom don't you think you would do better on a team that didn't consist of just your brother and yourself. That being said from now on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup will be a team, while Butch Brick and Boomer are another team".

Naturally her response was a mix of groans, 'in hell's', 'please reconsider' and stomps.

Still Sara Bellum kept her ground. "This decision is final, you all need to learn how to accept each other's differences and work together. Room keys please".

Each teen had there own moment to grudgingly hand over their keys when Bellum held her hand out to Brick he lost it. Teaming up with the two dumbasses he could understand but living with them too, plus Pinky and Buttercup. Hell No.

"You can't be serious we just got our fucking dorm today".

Ms. Bellum pursed her lips obviously irritated with the conversation. "I understand that but you've shown you're just as troublesome as both Butch and Boomer".

"That's not fair you can't lump us with them just because they fucked with us. It's our first day no way do we deserve to be mixed in their years of bullshit".

"Actually your mixed in your own bullshit. You participated in both fights verbally and mentally. Now unless you want us to dig further into why you told Officer Jones he would be receiving a promotion, key please". Ms. Bellum smirked at the boy's heated glare and watched as he slid two keys over the desk.

"Thank you, now here are each of your new keys. I suggest you move your things quickly. Because of your big fiasco classes have been canceled but I want each of you to schedule weekly sessions with the school counselor to discuss your feelings".

Sara Bellum expected more groans at least a 'fuck you' from Buttercup. However she was met with silence as all the students stared at the poor scientist she seemingly forgot was still in the room.

"Counselor"? Professor Utonium asked. There was no way Bellum replaced Angela. She wouldn't do that she knows Angela can't be replace.

Sara Bellum sent her friend a pitiful glance," I'm sorry John but the students aren't coping well without one. And Ima has all the qualifications necessary".

Suddenly every flustered thought Utonium had of Ima Goodlady vanished. The beautiful women he had seen before, the women he lusted over. She was Angela's replacement?. Angela's key, she was looking for Angela's key. He didn't bother looking at her or anyone for that matter. Instead he threw her the pink pastel key hanging from his dorky science convention key chain on the desk and stomped out the room.

It never hurts to be forgotten, but it damn sure hurt to be replaced.

Okay how was that . Did you like it. So far what do you think of the new teams, what about the new living relationships. How do you guys feel about Ms. Ima Goodlady? what about Professor Utonium? Please tell me what you think I love to hear what you have to say . Thanks again for reading and bye!


	7. Chapter 7- Welcome to your new dorm

"Oh come on Brick it's not so bad", Bubbles cheerfully replied.

Her brother gave her a harsh glare as he stuffed a handful of clothes into his suitcase."Not bad, we're moving to an isolated dorm with Pinky and co., it's bad Bubs".

"Look I know you don't really get along with Blossom but-

"Get along, I fucking hate her".

"Hates such a strong word".

"And I mean every fucking letter of it. She thinks she's so high and mighty, like she's perfect or some shit. Like she- ugh I just fucking hate her. Plus she's not a fucking idiot like the rest of them, so keep a fucking low profile okay".

"Okay but-

" Its an empty dorm so we should each get our own rooms, try to get one close to me".

"Okay but-

" If we're lucky we can probably get the top floor. Have a whole fucking flight of stairs between us".

" Yeah but-

"Look I know you want to be around everybody but you can't, especially not at night. Okay"?

"But I haven't had a nightmare in a long time, I probably won't..I mean I have my nightlight and- "

"Bubbles, please just try to, for me"

"...Okay but what about you".

"What about me".

"At lunch today. You seemed really eager to leave the barrier, you even hurt yourself. And you kept touching the barrier when we got back, why"?

Brick sighed, swung his suitcase around his shoulder and patted his sister's head, "Just needed a breather don't worry Bubs. I'm good. As for the barrier it just…..felt a little weird is all.".

Bubbles easily saw through his lie, but she could tell Brick wasn't in the mood to talk and shrugged it off. He would tell her when he's ready.

After finally convincing Brick she was more than capable of carrying her own luggage the duo exited there now empty room and began walking to their new home. Bubbles tried to keep a casual conversation going as they walked, however after twenty minutes of small 'yeah sure' and no's from Brick she gave up.

When the dorm came into her view Bubbles nearly screamed. The dorm was anything but appealing. It was noticeably smaller than the other dorms, like 10 x smaller. The building was grey and eggshell white, with dead vines and spiderwebs that draped it. The garden was a mix of dead leaves and random scraps of metal. The roof had holes in it that matched the gaps on the porch.

"You know on second thought you're right Brick, lets see if Bellum will let us stay somewhere else... anywhere else….please" Bubbles asked. She tried to run the other way but her brother stopped her and literally dragged her to the door.

When they finally reached it, he sent Bubbles a look that said ' don't move' let go of her arm and fished the keys out of his pocket.

As they walked inside it was obvious they were the last to arrive.

"Oh come on Blossy it's not that bad" Butch whined as he played tug of war with her suitcase.

Blossom rolled her eyes and tugged harder on her suitcase ,"Not bad, Butch it's bad enough we have to move in with 'them' , this place is completely unlivable. I am demanding Bellum provide us with better living arrangements".

Buttercup nodded before sauntering down the creaky steps," Butch is right. Calm you tits Bloss at least we got a roof over our heads".

"A roof with seventeen holes."

"You counted"! Butch teased.

Buttercup moved him out her way and pushed her nose in Blossoms face" A roof is a roof "

Blossom never one to back down pushed her nose further in Buttercups face, " Maybe for you and your street rat lifestyle. Just because you grew up with no structure doesn't mean the rest of us should".

"Oh I'm sorry last time I checked you were an orphan too", Buttercup sneered.

Both girls growled. Their fist clenched, hands glowing, they were ready to fight. It took both Butch and Boomer to separate the two.

When they finally did, Boomer yelled. "Calm down everybody, Look Blossoms right this place is terrible. But we can fix the place up, I found some tools out back and materials . We just need to assign jobs, we can decide that when Bubbles and Brick get here".

"If we're lucky they won't show up" Buttercup mumbled.

Before Bubbles could hear anything else Buttercup was sure to say, Brick decided to make their presence known.

He slowly trudge in the living room and dropped himself and Bubbles on the moldy couch. "Guess your about as lucky as your are attractive".

"What you say" Buttercup growled.

Brick shrugged and tried to repeat himself, but Bubbles quickly placed her hands over his mouth before he could do so.

" Lets not fight we should just try to get the place together. Class is canceled for the next two days and I really don't want to be working on patching a roof and my science homework" Bubbles replied.

Boomer and Butch laughed at her response, as Blossom lightly nodded in agreement.

All eyes turned to Buttercup, she was less than pleased but muttered a small" Fine"

" Okay , so the good news is the dorms pretty small so it shouldn't take to long. I suggest we work with our siblings. Butch and I will fix the gaps on the roof and porch, Buttercup and Boomer you guys create a work out area outside, and you two can clean up in here. Blossom ordered. She figured nobody would object the best person to deal with everybody's attitude would be there siblings. She wasn't counting on Butch's outburst though.

"Fuck no, why does Boomer get to make a work out area, while I'm stuck playing Bob the fucking Builder on the roof".

Boomer shrugged. " I don't mind changing, actually I think my water powers will be better use inside. You know sanitizing the place and such".

"Oh please you just want to suck face with Bobble", Buttercup growled.

"My name is Bubbles actually"

"I don't really c-

"Alright, Boomer and Bubbles clean the place up. Butch and Buttercup fix the back yard . Pinky and I will do the roof and the porch" Brick yelled. His responses varied from cheesy smiles to harsh glares only Blossom spoke up though.

" Who made you the leader".

"The same muthafucker who made you one ten minutes ago". Brick replied.

Blossom huffed but said nothing as she marched outside. Soon Buttercup and Butch walked outside as well. Finally after mumbling something to Bubbles, Brick casually walked outside leaving the two blue eyed blondes alone.

"So" Boomer trailed.

"Come on I wanna make this place look extra nice for everybody" Bubbles said. She giggled a bit at Boomers puzzled face and dragged him up the stairs.

"Huh only two rooms thats weird" Bubbles supplied.

"Atleast there big" Boomer shrugged.

As the duo began to clean Boomer hummed a song and tried to find a way to talk with Bubbles. Soon after Bubbles began to sing along to his humming.

" Maria" he mumbled. He said it so softly Bubbles almost didn't hear him.

"Excuse me ".

"All hail Maria, the song".

"Oh... yeah"

" I'm sure you heard it all the time".

"Huh"

"You said you were raised by a church, right"?

"Yes".

" Didn't they play it all the time then ,All hail Maria".

"It use to , my mother use to sing it when she was little. She sung it to us as babies and soon everyone in the church was singing it. You couldn't roam the halls without hearing it. Brick would get so annoyed because it got stuck in his head".Bubbles laughed at the memories that flooded her brain but suddenly froze at Boomers question.

"Why'd they stop".

"My mom ...she died and my grandfather couldn't bear to hear the song anymore".

" Oh I'm sorry"

"No it's okay, you know I don't even remember what my mom looks like. But the song I remember, because of it, I can remember every part of her voice with this song. I think that's the best way to cherish her by doing the things she loved. The church didn't really agree with me so I never could sing it there. But I'm glad I could sing it with you". Bubbles sent Boomer her brightest smile. And squeezed his shoulder to reassure him she was okay.

Boomer smiled back, glad she wasn't angry with him. " So your familys apart of the church".

"Yeah, My Grandfather was a high priest and mama helped him out sometimes".

"Wow that must have been exciting even the small churches I heard deal with some exorcisms at one point. Have you ever witness any".

"A couple I always feel so bad for the poor creatures though, so grandfather usually took Brick".

Boomer chuckled and genuinely smiled at the girl, " You really something Bubbles. Not many people, raised by a church or not would feel any compassion for monsters like them".

"Yeah.. I guess not. Hey how did you know that song. All Hail Maria".

" When Buttercup and I were on the streets we use to try and find churches for the night. Usually they'd have heaters and demons couldn't get us. Most of the churches would try and send us back to the orphanage but one church didn't. It was super big, a lot of staff we only stayed one night. Didn't want to burden them. They sung All Hail Maria all day".

"Would you take me… I mean if you're not too busy. I'd love to hear them.

"Sure, It will be cool to visit and it isn't much farther from here".

"Okay then it's a date" Bubbles giggled. She pecked Boomer on the cheek, and skipped out of the room.

Boomer, now alone in the clean room. Touched his cheek in awe, and dreamily gazed out.

"Y-y-yeah sure a date".

Just outside Blossom and Brick were doing much worse in the conversation department.

" Look I know you're scared to use your powers but they would really help , so can you please ", Blossom asked.

Her reply was a small roll of the eyes and brush of the shoulder.

" Fine I'll do the roof then, you do the porch", Blossom said.

"Cool". Brick said as he trudged to the last step and kneeled down.

Blossom looked like she was about to take off to the roof but stopped and turned towards him,"You shouldn't be so scared of your powers. I bet you could learn to control them. I was-".

She stopped at his short glare and mumbled a small sorry.

Brick nodded as he rolled up his sleeves and fished for some nails. After a couple of seconds he noticed Blossom had yet to move so he snapped his eyes up and glared at her. "What".

Blossom blushed obviously embarrassed. "It's just…... the scars from the barrier. I thought even with holy water they would leave a mark, they looked so bad earlier".

"It's fine".

"Even so you shouldn't drink that much holy water. You already had some from your fight with Butch and too much of it can make you-

"Die, I know. Look let's just finish this up, try to do your part okay".

Blossom huffed and jumped the roof but not before replying " I was only making conversation"

The sad thing is Blossom and Brick weren't even the worst conversation that took place. In the backyard Butch and Buttercup were going at it.

" It's not livable. That fucking smartass, bratty, prissy ass bitch", Buttercup yelled. She used her powers to lift some large trash and throw it far off into bin behind them.

Butch was setting up the equipment but paused for a second to reply to her, " Look Butterbabe, Blossy was wrong and all but you're not the fucking saint here either".

With her brows furrowed and her face red it was obvious that wasn't the answer Buttercup wanted, " Are you kidding, that bitch called me a fucking street rat"

"And you called her an orphan".

"Because she is one. She's just mad because just like Boomer and I her parents are gone". Buttercup yelled. She was so angry she had forgot who she was talking to. She had forgotten for every insulting diss she threw at Blossom, she was throwing it to Butch as well.

" But not by choice". Butch growled. But Buttercup was too engrossed in her own anger to hear him.

" Bitch is so fucking unbearable. Satan killed her whole family but not her, maybe it's because he saw some of himself in her". She bitterly laughed at the thought but was instantly cut off from Butch's fist.

"Shut up"! Butch screamed. In his anger he had activated his powers and sent Buttercup a couple of miles up in the air.

He wasn't worried though, she wouldn't be hurt. His thoughts were proven right as Buttercup gracefully landed on the new target area he had just built.

She didn't bother replying to him, she just decked him in the jaw. They were fighters, Butch and her. They thought differently than anyone could possibly comprehend. In a way, every punch, kick and headbutt was more of a meaningful conversation than a bucket full of words.

 **That's it! End of chapie number seven. I've been kinda busy so Idk when the next chapter will be posted maybe today…...maybe whenever. Be on the lookout! Also thanks to everybody who reads, favorites and reviews. You guys are great!**


	8. Chapter 8- Welcome to your new home

Buttercup and Butch's fight didn't last lost.

After about five seconds Blossom noticed the commotion. Instantly she had jumped from the roof and landed in between the feuding greens.

"Butch! Buttercup! What the fuck are you two doing"? Blossom screamed while surveying her surroundings. The backyard looked terrible. Instead of the dead grass and rusty equipment that had once littered the floor there was creators and burned dirt patches.

When she was met with silence Blossom glared at the green eyed fighters. But neither Buttercup nor Butch bother replying. Thus at about one minute and fifty seconds they simply shrugged Blossom off and continued their fight.

At two minutes exactly Buttercups already bleeding right hand glowed a familiar light green and forest green hammer began to take form in Butch's left hand.

Just as Butch swung his hammer Buttercup had let a light green energy ball emerge out of her hand. It was similar to a watching a baseball game. Except the pitcher's ball definitely would have melted your skin and the batter's bat.. Well thats was sure to knock the hell out of you.

Unfortunately before either aura could reach each other, both the hammer and the ball of energy collide with a cold, blue wall.

"Would you two calm down. Your fighting is what got us in this mess" Blossom screamed as she continuously used her glowing hands and feet to fuel the already cracking ice wall.

This is when the fight began to come to an end. As both Buttercup and Butch began to pound on the ice wall, Blossom struggled to keep it up. Just as the wall broke and the two black haired teens were charging at one another yet again, each ran straight into a blue bubble of water.

"Seriously guys, you couldn't be peaceful with each other for twenty minutes" Boomer whined. To his right side was a concerned Bubbles and to his left an irritated Brick.

" Oh my god. You guys are bleeding everywhere. Oh my Butch your wrist and Buttercup your leg, do you need help walking inside." Bubbles worriedly replied. As she ran over to the two floating bubbles of water Boomer instantly lowered them.

Once on the ground and able to breathe, Butch stomped over to Boomer. "What did I tell you about putting me in a bubble, Boomer".

As Boomer sheepishly laughed and ushered Butch to put his glowing fist down. Buttercup shrugged Bubbles off of her walked over to the two.

"Hey" she said once she reached Butch. His battered back was toward her and she could only grin at the new scar she herself had put there.

Butch turned his head slowly and grinned as well. Buttercup was way to distracted to notice her shirt was basically gone. He could see every bruise burn and scar on her torso, not to mention her olive green bra. Yeah it's a great thing she's too distracted. "Yeah what is it Butter Butt".

" Thanks I needed that" she replied swiftly before limping toward the house. Bubbles tried to follow her but was quickly stopped when Brick grabbed her wrist.

Butch chuckled a quick "anytime babe" and turned his attention back to Boomer.

"Wait BC. Help me." Boomer gapped at Buttercups retreating form surprised she didn't blow up at Butch as usual.

Brick rolled his eyes in the background while Blossom put a hand on her brother's shoulder "Put him down Butch".

"Aww Blossy you know just how to ruin all the fun" Butch whined but ungracefully dropped the blonde boy on the floor.

"Come on let's go tend to your injuries before they get infected. I think there is some holy water in some kit somewhere around here. Its suppose to be for emergencies, but...Boomer you didn't happen to find one .

"Sure did, Bubbles and I were actually doing our job, not making a bigger mess outside" Boomer replied while grinning smugly at Butch. "Ow Butch"!

As Butch rubbed his now sore left hand with his sprained right, his forest green eyes traveled down to his petite big sister. " Blue boy does have a point and it is gonna get dark pretty soon You finish up the roof , maybe when Butterbabe is all healed up she'll heal me and we can finish up out here".

"Yeah sure and then magical unicorns will drop from the sky" Boomer sarcastically mumbled.

" Oh come on Boom, you know I'm irresistible your sister can't resist me, Besides I'm always up for a persuasive chat".

"You mean an argument"

"Same difference"

"Buttercup will hurt you..more"

Butch tried to roll his eyes but his dislocated shoulder was begging for attention." But then again I don't really feel like arguing with Butters right now. Hey blondey feel like rubbing some water on my battered gonna take to long and Butters and I still gotta finish the back".

"Sure" Bubbles eagerly said. She smiled a genuine smile and started to walk with Butch to the building but was grabbed yet again. Only this time it wasn't her brothers hand inclosed on her small wrist.

"What's the matter Boomie"?

Boomers face looked furious and his eyes practically glared daggers into the few not bruised spots on Butch's body. Butch wasn't the least bit affected, he viciously smirked at Boomer as he sarcastically replied, "Yeah what's wrong Boomie".

Rather continue his humiliating act of jealousy and anger, Boomer ignored Butch's taunts and turned his attention towards Bubbles. With a smile on his handsome face he reassured her he was fine. "I'll do it, Butch is my best friends, plus it was my sister that demolished him anyways", he happily said.

Butch glowered at this but didn't bother objecting, instead he simply roughly pushed past Boomer and limped towards the wasn't the least bit affected as he rolled his dark blue eyes and followed after him.

Now standing in the demolished backyard, Bubbles sheepishly wondered if she should try to follow them. At least she could maybe help if reading her thoughts Brick turned to her and said,. "Great, come on Bubs you can help me and Pinky with the roof".

Blossom gapped her face at him,"You couldn't have possibly finished the porch that quick".

" If you're asking was I repeatedly staring at you like you were towards me,no I wasn't. Therefore I was able to actually get my work only took fifteen minutes to patch up the porch. When brute one and two were fighting I was removing the vines from the side of the building, but since it is getting dark, I think the roof is more important than overgrown plants", Brick replied.

"I wasn't staring at you… i was just making sure you weren't being lazy doing nothing. And anyways I don't need your help I've only got six more holes to patch, and with my powers I can freeze dry the material in thirty seconds", Blossom huffed

Bubbles tried to reassure Blossom that she didn't need to do it herself but as usual she was interrupted by her brother.

"Great, Bubbles and I will finish the vines then. Should take us three minutes, so I guess we'll all walk in the house at the same time then", Brick challenged.

Blossom growled,"Fine"

"Fine', Brick replied.

In a flash, both red heads took off at incredible speed. It was amazing each working way faster than the either ever thought possible. Despite their speed both were making sure they did the best job possible, just so the other couldn't possibly accuse them of a rushed job.

The competition was simple. Either prove powers were better, or prove they weren' to finish wins.

So you can probably imagine both of their faces when they arrived on the newly finished porch, at exactly two minutes five seconds. Faces a bit red and eyes narrowed.

"I made it here first" Blossom replied.

"Yeah in your dreams Pinky" Brick countered.

Both growled, glared a bit at one another and turned towards Bubbles for the answer.

Said blonde twirled her foot on the ground and sheepishly replied, "I think...it was a tie".

"What" both red heads yelled.

Bubbles of course whimpered at this and edged herself closer to the door, "Ummm I think Bommies calling me..so I gotta..bye".

Left alone now the two red heads rolled their eyes and argued their way into the house. After about two minutes of arguing, they stopped to look at their surroundings.

"Oh my God" an astound Blossom said.

"Motherfucking hell" Brick said.

The once tattered living room looked positively floors,the walls even the stairwells sparkled. Everything looked brand new, even the tattered green couch had been thoroughly cleaned and sewed seamlessly.

"Its great right. Boomer really made this place shine" a healing Buttercup beamed.

"Yeah Blondie,I can see my fucking face on the floor" Butch replied.

Boomer sheepishly grinned, Thanks guys but really Bubbles did the real fixing up. I just sprayed the dirt away. All the sewing and decorating was al her artistic expertise.

Bubbles giggled while Buttercup faked gagged and Butch mouthed 'just fuck already'.

"Well I think you both did amazing, this looks better than our old dorms" Blossom said.

"Pinky's right you did great, even the kitchen shines" Brick said.

Both blondes beamed at this, but after a couple of seconds their faces dropped.

"Oops" the two blondes exclaimed.

"Oops what" Butch asked.

"Well.."Bubbles started.

"You see…" Boomer finished.

Buttercup huffed , "Spit it out already"!

"We forgot to put the food back in the fridge" Bubbles quickly replied.

Immediately everyone's face fell. The school gets food to the dorms once every two weeks. The food they received was suppose to last them for the next couple of days.

"We're gonna die" Butch moaned.

"I'll kill you" Buttercup growled at Bubbles.

Boomer of course stood protectively in front of her, while Butch continued to moan at the now spoiled food.

"Quiet all of you" Blossom yelled after a couple of moments. In her hand was a can of beans and in her left hand rice. "For tonight, this is what we'll eat. And tomorrow will go into town and get some groceries".

"But Blossom, tomorrow's Thursday. We're not allowed into town till Saturday" Boomer said.

"Well that certainly didn't stop you today, did it" Blossom sarcastically asked. When she received no response she turned her attention towards Brick, "So tomorrow at lunch you will do whatever, you did yesterday and we all will go shopping".

Brick rolled his eyes, " Besides the fact that I don't take answers from you, nor do I enjoy your company. Why would I go through all that trouble when we can just ask Bellum for more".

"Obviously you've never met Miss Bellum. She left us the materials to fix the house, she didn't get it fixed like they're doing the science hall. She's not one for handouts".

"Well then I guess we're eating beans and rice for the next three days" Brick said.

Blossom screeched "Are you serious! You're not going to help. You're so selfish and insensitive and-"

"Not cool bra" Boomer supplied.

"What did you expect from them" Buttercup sneered.

Brick rolled his eyes yet again, "Quiet all of you. As much as I would love to eat something other than this crap for the next three days. Bellum already knows I was up to something today, I'm guessing she's going to up the security now. It be a waste to try and make a hole again. Besides don't you four have friends, you can't possibly tell me no one wants to lend your sorry asses some food".

He does have a point" Blossom said after a moment.

"Yeah, I guess I can ask Mitch for some leftovers" Buttercup mumbled.

Butch didn't bother replying, he was still staring at the spoiled food in pure pity.

"WHYYYYYYYY" he dramatically yelled. His friends all had varied responses to his obvious discomfort. Boomer rolled his eyes, Blossom shook her head and Buttercup just laughed.

"Anyways I guess I'll cook the beans and rice today. Who's got tomorrow's breakfast, Buttercup"? Blossom asked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and nodded. After placing the cook for the next three days on a sheet of paper, Blossom walked over to the fridge and stuck the sheet with the nearest magnet. "There, perfect".

She turned to look at the rest of her companions only to find that everyone had left. Everyone except for a certain red eyed boy.

Brick scoffed as he rolled his body off the counter and swaggered over to her, "They all went to throw the spoiled food away".

"And you didn't help, big surprise".

" There wasn't any left to help" Brick stated. He then glanced back at her sheet and then at her.

When she noticed his glance she yelped, "What"! She was flustered that was apparent, she became even more so when the red eyed boy began walking towards her. Brick could only smirk as he watched her cheeks color and her eyes widen. She had annoyed him from the second he met her, always acting like she knew everything. In a way her flustered appearance was refreshing.

He stopped just a inch away from her, her back now pressed into the fridge. She didn't know when she started backing up and she wasn't to sure why. It's not like she was scared of him, she wasn't. As if to prove this statement to herself, Blossom fearless glared and restated her earlier question, "What".

This surprised the boy. She seemed so afraid before and now… He decided he liked this side of her but knew just how weak it was . To test its strength he took another step towards her and fingered the sheet she had stuck to the fridge, "Nothing, it's just. You didn't put me on your list".

Blossom was painfully aware of their proximity and tried her best to make it look like she wasn't. In her strongest 'I don't care voice', she raised and eyebrow and said "You know how to cook".

""Why so skeptical,you assumed Bubbles did" Brick replied. He then let his finger trace down the edge of the fridge until it was at the same level as her face. He moved it until he could gently pull her face from the side of the fridge and towards him.

Blossom gasped but still kept her gaze locked.

She still wasn't looking at him. At Least not in his eyes, Brick noted. She hadn't since Engineering. Everytime he talked to her she would have her attention at some part of his body. He knew why and for some strange reason that bothered him.

He knew the only way to get her to look at him was to make her not want to look at his body. So he pressed their bodies together to the point to where she felt..everything. And just waited for her to gasp yet again and look him in the eye.

He told himself this was all to get her to admit her fearless gaze was weak. But really was it..

When she did, he expected her to be scared, close to tears, pushing him away. Instead she gazed up at him and looked at his eyes. Looked at them as if they weren't a bloody red one could only have nightmares about, as if she had never been afraid of them, as if they weren't identical to Satan.

It startled Brick and the boy instantly withdrew away from her.

He didn't bother waiting for her to find her words and he certainly wasn't going to fumble for his. Instead he quickly turned his head and walked up the stairs.

Blossom Uto,the second girl to gaze into his eyes and not flee. The first to prove him wrong.

 **Okay this Chappie is done!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock!**

 **Thanks again for reading and don't forget Review!**


End file.
